Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Mars Needs Pups
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Twenty-First in a series created by brave kid and me. The group meets an odd dog and cat named Zoltron and Quasar who have been separated from their owners, but Niblet surmises that there might be more to them than meets the eye. Contains several nods to the Kid Vs. Kat series.
1. Strange Pets from Another Planet

**This is the twenty-first entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future.(Pictures of the story's characters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!) Please enjoy! (BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a beautiful day in New York City. Out front of Dot's Puppy Pound, Olaf, the pound supervisor's assistant, is sweeping the front walk, merrily humming to himself. "Dum-da-dum-da-da-da-da-da-dee..." Just then, he hears a sound behind him and peeks over his shoulder to see who was there. "Oh, hello, may I help y-" He then stops short and freezes in his tracks.

A small beige pug dog with a grey face, wearing a green sweater, and a pair of deely-bobs on his head, looks up at Olaf, giving him an odd stare. Panicked, Olaf backs up a bit until something catches his eye. Turning around, he sees a small black hairless cat with a white snout, belly, and paws, wearing a red sweater, and a pair of deely-bobs on his head, giving him the same odd stare. "Th-this is amazing!" Olaf stammers. "I gotta tell Mr. McLeish!' He then runs off to find his boss, crying, "Mr. McLeish!"

Meanwhile, in the yard out back of the pound, Niblet is reclining in a hammock, reading a book on aliens. "You're not reading those dopey books again, are ya?" Squirt inquires as he happens up to him.

"Yep!" Niblet replies excitedly, not noticing Squirt's comment. "This one's a real humdinger, too, yessir! It's all 'bout these aliens what make themselves look like Earthlings, even cats 'n dogs 'n stuff!"

"Aliens who make themselves look like cats and dogs?" Squirt echoes skeptically. "Oh, come now, Niblet, you don't honestly believe this stuff, do ya?"

"Well, y'never know, Squirt," the big sheepdog replies. "Stanger things have happened."

"All I'm sayin' is, aliens are about as far-fetched as-" Squirt's barely finished his sentence when he and Niblet suddenly spy the odd dog and cat from earlier standing in front of them. "Who-wh-wh-who..." the Chihuahua stammers. Before he can say another word, the strange dog walks up to Niblet and stares hard into his eyes, after which the cat does the same.

"Ah, good," the dog says in an odd-sounding voice. "We have analyzed their mode of communication."

"Quite." the cat replies in an equally odd voice. Squirt and Niblet can only stare in shock.


	2. Greetings Earth Pets

"I bet those guys're aliens," Niblet nonchalantly whispers to his friend. "They must be here t'learn th' ways a'us Earthlings."

"Niblet, have you lost yer marbles?" Squirt whispers back abrasively. "There ain't no such thing!"

"But honestly, they must be! Niblet replies. "I'm gonna go communicate with 'em now." He then strolls up to the odd duo. "Hel-lo, friends. Me Earth dog. Friendly! My name Niblet."

"Pardon us, my friends," the dog replies, wisely ignoring Niblet. "My name is Zoltron and this is my friend Quasar(1)."

"We come in peace." the cat, Quasar, replies.

"See, Squirt? They must be-OOMPH!" the big sheepdog is cut off sharply by his friend quickly shoving his paw over his mouth. "Pardon my friend," Squirt replies. "What he means to say is, you must be lost. May we help you?"

"Yes, please," Quasar replies. "You see, Zoltron and I have been separated from our owners Coop and Millie while on an outing. Can you help us, please?"

"Absolutely, guys," Squirt replies obligingly. "We Pound Puppies always look out for animals in need."

"But Squirt," Niblet notes. "How are we gonna find a spaceship at this hour?"

"Niblet, there's no such thing as aliens!" the Chihuahua snaps. "Honestly, if I've told you one, I've told you a million times, don't exaggerate!"

At this moment the other Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens approach them. "Hi, guys," Lucky greets them. "Who are your friends?"

"These are Zoltron and Quasar." Squirt replies. "They've been separated from their family and need our help."

"They're real aliens, and they need us t'find their spaceship again." Niblet adds.

"NIBLET!" Squirt exclaims angrily.

"What?' the big sheepdog doesn't see what he's done wrong.

"Well, we'll certainly be most happy to assist you." Strudel obliges.

"Quite indeed," Lucky adds. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

Little did they know, however, that things weren't to be smooth sailing for long, because from the sidewalk outside, Catchum the nasty dogcatcher had been listening to their every word. "Aliens, eh?" he says in an intrigued voice. "I'd better tell the boss right away!" Upon this, he then hurries off.

As Catchum arrives at the prisonlike pound of Shelter 13, he enters the office of the wicked pound supervisor Milton Feltwaddle. "You'll never believe this, boss," Catchum notes. "But there's a strange dog at Dot's Puppy Pound!"

Feltwaddle shoots a sour look at him. "_All_ dogs are strange," he sneers disdainfully. "They chase after tennis balls, howl at the moon, and chew on rawhide treats."

"Yeah, but _this_ one was strange even by dog standards!" Catchum replies. "He had these funny-lookin' antennas on top a'his head and this weird soundin' voice. Oh, and he had this cat with him what didn't have no hair."

"Well, there's nothin' weird about that, Catchum," Feltwaddle's nephew Morton pipes up. "Lotsa' cats don't have any hair."

"Yeah, but this one had the weird antennas, too," Catchum elaborates. "Think they might be aliens or some such."

A scheming grin spreads across Feltwaddle's face. "Aliens? Ohh, how very, _very_ interesting! Outer-space pets like those could fetch a pretty penny, especially on one of those TV talk shows!' Feltwaddle turns to the dogcatcher. "Catchum, I want you to bring me back those aliens."

A disconcerted look crosses the dogcatcher's face. "B-bring 'em back? But boss, what if they got some sorta cosmic powers, like lasers eyes or somethin'?"

"I want no excuses, Catchum," Feltwaddle snarls. "You'll bring me back those aliens, and that's that!"

"Yeah." Morton adds.

"He makes a pretty forceful argument." Catchum grumbles under his breath as he makes his way toward the door.

(1)Zoltron first appeared in the episode, "Zoltron." Quasar is based slightly on the titular cat alien from Kid Vs. Kat.


	3. Zoltron and Quasar Phone Home

The Puppies and Kittens gather at mission control with their two guests, as well as a small white Persian kitten named Honeyfluff, standing nearby. "Now," Lucky begins. "We'll need to figure a plan to help Zoltron and Quasar find their perfect people again."

"But where are we gonna find a spaceship at this hour?" Niblet inquires. Well and truly losing his patience by now, Squirt replies with much aggravation, "Niblet, if I told ya once, I told ya a million times, they ain't aliens!"

"Oh no," Zoltron suddenly pipes up. "What your friend says is true; we certainly _are_ aliens." The Puppies and Kittens can only stare blankly. "We come from the planet Petropolis in the Canine galaxy," Quasar elaborates. "A very peaceful planet."

The dogs and cats exchange odd looks with each other. "Whaddaya make of it, Lucky?" Squirt whispers. "I'm not sure," Lucky muses, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps they're tired after their long trip."

"Or perhaps they're under a lot of stress." Strudel notes.

"Or they might even have amnesia." Cookie states.

Trying his best to hide his astonishment and hoping to gain more information, Lucky turns to the two odd pets and inquires, "Say, if I may ask, please, when was the last time the two of you had seen your family?"

"Well, it was when we took a vacation to this fine planet of yours," Zoltron replies. "We stopped off at a place known as, 'Goonieland.'"

"The local amusement park?" Cookie inquires.

"Yes, indeed," Zoltron elaborates. "We had wandered away from them for only a heartbeat to procure some of the delicious Earth food known as, 'hot dogs,' but no sooner did we return to where we had last seen them, than they had wandered away."

"We miss them so much, especially Coop and Millie," Quasar says sadly, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes. "If only we could find them again..."

"Don't worry, li'l space buddies," Niblet says consolingly. "We'll find your rocketship again, and then you and your family can go home to your planet 'n live happily ever after."

"Niblet, they..." Squirt begins, but then thinks better of it.

"I must admit," Cookie says softly, rubbing her chin. "Coop and Millie certainly don't sound very much like alien names. Then again, it's certainly not impossible..."

A wistful look then crosses Strudel's face. "Say, I think I may have an idea of how to help Zoltron and Quasar call on their family."

"Ooh, cool!" Honeyfluff says excitedly. She was a very spunky little kitten. "Can we see it, pwease?"

"Absolutely, Dearie," Strudel replies. "Follow me, please." Upon this, the group then follow the dachshund down the hallway.

Strudel leads the group into her gizmo lab where her two squirrel assistants Mr. Nut Nut and Sparky are busily working on what looks like an enormous golden dog whistle. "Wow," remarks an amazed Honeyfluff. "Is that a big doggie whistle?"

"So to speak," Strudel replies. "This is the Intergalactic Transmitter 2000. It can be used to send messages to people many galaxies away." She then turns to Zoltron and Quasar. "Would you care to try it, my friends?"

"Yes, please." The two odd pets traipse up behind the giant whistle and each take turns making an odd squealing noise into it. The group then waits several minutes for the reply, but no answer comes. Zoltron and Quasar's faces fall. "How will we ever find Coop and Millie now?"

"Don't worry, friends," Lucky replies consolingly. "I'm sure we'll find them soon." A thoughtful look then crosses his face. "In fact...I may know just the place to look! Follow me, please." Upon this, the group then follows him toward the front door.

As the dogs and cats pass by Mr. McLeish the pound supervisor's office, they observe Olaf speaking to Mr. McLeish at his desk, with Dot Henderson, manager of the pound and owner of the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, standing nearby. "They were the strangest dog and cat I'd ever seen, sir. They surely must have been aliens."

"Aliens?" McLeish echoes. "Oh, Olaf, I'm sure you're only imagining this."

"But sir, I'm quite positive," Olaf replies. "The cat didn't even have any hair."

"Well, actually, Mr. Olaf," Dot replies. "Many different breeds of cat are hairless, such as the Sphinx and the Peterbald."

"Well, needless to say," Olaf replies. "I simply bring this as a word of caution."

Noticing something in Olaf's hands, a curious McLeish inquires, "Is...that a blankie?" Olaf then holds up the blanket and begins rubbing it on his face. "Mr. Fuzzles keeps me safe when there's danger around." McLeish and Dot can only exchange odd looks.

After Olaf and Dot have left, McLeish opens up a drawer in his desk and takes out a blanket of his own, which he then begins rubbing on his face. "Oh, Mr. Fuzzles, you make me feel so much better." From behind the doorway, the dogs and cats stare blankly. "Seriously?" Cupcake whispers to her friends, who nod in agreement.

The group then sets off again and makes their way through town.


	4. Alien Nation

The group presently arrives at a sci-fi convention in the heart of town. "This must be the place." Lucky states. "We'll surely find some information here."

The group exchange weirded out glances as they observe a large series of people dressed as aliens. "This place sure is creepy." Squirt shudders. Suddenly, a parrotlike creature wearing a green helmet with an antenna on top flutters over to them. "Greetings, Earth pets."

"Napoleon?" says a perplexed Lucky. The parrot laughs, "Ha, fooled ya! It's me!"

"Wow," remarks an amazed Niblet. "Napoleon was a alien all along and I didn't know it!" Squirt shoots a disdainful look at him.

Napoleon glances over at Zoltron and Quasar. "Say, those are some mighty cool costumes!" He then turns to the dogs and cats. "Say, why aren't you in costume?"

"Well, you see," Lucky replies. "Our friends Zoltron and Quasar have ben separated from their owners and we've come to help find them."

"Since they are aliens like we ourselves, we surmised that they might have come here." Zoltron elaborates. Napoleon's eyes grow large. "Wow, you guys're real aliens? That is so amazing! I've never met _REAL_ aliens before!"

"You're very kind," Quasar replies. "If we may ask, please, have you seen any children by the names of Coop or Millie here?"

"I'm sorry to say no." Napoleon replies.

The dog and cat's faces fall. "What strange and confusing creatures these humans are," Zoltron says dolefully. And to think that we actually believed this was the place."

Concerned and hoping to help, Fluffy inquires, "Do you remember anything about the place where you had seen your owners last?" Zoltron and Quasar's faces quickly light up. "Oh! The landing cite!" Quasar exclaims. "If I recall correctly, it looked something like this." He removes a pen and paper from his sweater pocket and quickly sketches up a picture of what appears to be a tall, triangular tower with a light on top.

"Say," Napoleon notes. "I think I know that place! That's the radio tower!" A determined look crosses Lucky's face. "Then to the radio tower we will go!"

Just then, the group hears a voice call, "Napoleon!" upon which they see Mr. McLeish's mother Agatha approaching. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'll need to be going back to Agatha so she doesn't worry. Goodbye, friends! It's been very nice to meet with you!" Napoleon calls as he flies off to rejoin his owner.

"Goodbye, Napoleon!" the dogs and cats call as they wave goodbye. "Thank you for everything!"

Just as they're about to leave, however, the group hears heavy footsteps approaching them. Looking over their shoulders, the Puppies and Kittens worst fears are confirmed. "It's Catchum!" Kugel exclaims fearfully. "Oh, however could he have found us?!"

"He must have heard that we were coming here." Luck notes as a determined look crosses his face. "Don't worry, guys. We should be able to shake him."

As he peeks around the corner, Catchum quickly spies the group. There's those miserable flea farms with those two aliens! Ooh, won't the boss be pleased with me!" He then begins hurrying toward the group. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!" Lucky cries, upon which the dogs and cats take off at a clip.

Catchum begins chasing after them vehemently. "You won't escape me, mutts! Those aliens are as good as mine!" The group quickly dashes through the mulling crowd, hurries through corridors, and zing in and out of booths with the dogcatcher in hot pursuit. As he rounds a corner Catchum spies the group right in front of him. "Aha, there's no escaping me now!" Unfortunately, Catchum had failed to see the sign reading, "Caution: Wet Floor" and ends up slipping on a freshly washed tile and careening into a tank of fake purple space goo. "_WHOOOOOOAAAAOOOOOOOAAAA!" GLOPP!_

As he watches the dogs and cats making their escape, the dogcatcher yells and shakes his fist, "It's not over yet, twerps! I will get those aliens! You haven't seen the last of me!"


	5. Who Are We Really?

The Puppies and Kittens presently arrive back at the pound, panting and out of breath. "Pfew," Patches gasps. "That was certainly a closie."

"Yes, no thanks to these antenna wearing liars!" Squirt snaps.

"Squirt!" Fluffy replies seriously. "That's no way to talk about our friends."

"But I mean seriously," the Chihuahua replies. "What was the idea of just stopping in front of Catchum like that?"

"We were...trying to establish some form of telepathic communication with him." Quasar replies.

"All right, that's enough!" a fed up Squirt walks up to the alien dog and cat. "Look, Zoltron and Quasar, if those are even your real names, for the final time, you are not, repeat, _NOT_ aliens! You're just a dog and cat, a _WEIRD_ dog and cat! And you don't have any abilities other than those of ordinary dogs or cats!"

Sad expressions cross Zoltron and Quasar's faces. "We see. Well, we're certainly sorry for all of the trouble that we've caused you all. We appreciate all of the help you've given us and that you believed in us when no one else did, but now...we really must be going. It's become apparent that we'll never find Coop and Millie now. Goodbye, friends, we shall never forget you." Upon these words, the dog and cat tearfully leave.

"Zoltron, Quasar, wait!" Cookie cries. "Don't go!" Kugel calls. Unfortunately, the two have already wandered out of hearing range.

"Golly, Squirt," Cupcake says. "That was awfully mean."

"Indeed," Ace adds. "A Pound Puppy really oughtn't to act this way."

"Those guys really need someone ta believe in 'em right now," Niblet notes. "An' if we don't, who else is gonna?"

"Well spoken, Niblet," Lucky replies. "The most important thing that we can do for them right now is show them that we believe in them, and find them their perfect people."

"Spoken like a true leader." Cookie replies warmly, upon which the group, save for Squirt, then hurries off.

The Chihuahua pauses for a second, musing impatiently. "Ohh..." he grumbles. "It's the right thing to do. A Pound Puppy never turns down an animal in need, after all." He then traipses off to join his friends.

After Squirt has left, the Intergalactic Transmitter 2000 rattles, clanks, and lets out a loud piercing whistle.

Zoltron and Quasar have only gotten as far as the alleyway behind the pound when Niblet catches up to them. "Guys, wait! Please don't go!" the big sheepdog begs. "Oh, but we must," Zoltron sighs. "Your friends do not believe that we are what we think we are, and we ourselves are growing more than a bit skeptical of this fact."

"Well guys," Niblet says matter-of-factly. "I may not know as much as Lucky, Strudel, or even the squirrels. But I do know that you need to believe in yourself. After all, I believe in you, an' I know the others do, too."

"Well, you certainly do make us feel very much better," Quasar replies happily. "It only begs the question of-_EEP_!" His sentence is cut off abruptly as Catchum, who had been hiding around the corner, quickly hops out and drops his net down over the two of them.

"I gotcha, ya slippery little twerps!" Catchum sneers rudely. "Won't da boss be pleased to see you! I better meet him at da TV studio." He quickly drops the fearfully whimpering and mewing dog and cat in the back of his van, then drives off. Niblet gasps audibly, "Oh no!"

At this moment the other Puppies and Kittens join him. "What's happened, Niblet?" Kugel inquires. "Catchum jus' nabbed Zoltron 'n Quasar an' is takin' 'em to th' TV studio!" Niblet replies.

An angry look crosses Lucky's face. "This sounds very much like Feltwaddle's handiwork."

"We'll have to hurry downtown and save them!" Strudel exclaims.

Just then, Honeyfluff comes running up to her. "Strudel, Strudel!" she calls urgently. The dachshund peeks over her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Dear?" she inquires with concern.

"No, sumfin' weally good's happened," the little kitten replies excitedly. "Th' big doggie whistle whistled!" Strudel's eyes grow wide. "Goodness, the Intergalactic Transmitter 2000 worked! This is astounding!"

"We'll need to hurry if we want to rescue our friends in time," Lucky notes. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers as the group, save for Squirt, then hurries off.

"Poor guys," Squirt says woefully as he slowly follow after his friends. "I sure hope they're gonna be okay..."


	6. He's All Talk

At the TV studio, the talk show is just beginning. A host with a microphone walks up to a young couple seated in two chairs on stage. "And now," the host says. "We come to our next guests, the Munsons, who have a very interesting story to share."

"Yes," the wife says. "Well, my husband and I are very avid collectors of lawn gnomes. We have a very extensive collection of them and have even given them each names, such as Commander Stinkysocks, and Mister Fennimore Frogface."

"We buy them from a local shop called Lawn Gnomes 'R' Us," the husband elaborates. "They apparently specialize in this sort of thing; they say that there's no other store like it around, but it's certainly the go-to place for lawn gnome aficionados."

"We don't know why," the wife notes. "But our neighbors have been giving us some very odd looks lately."

Feltwaddle, who's sitting leisurely in a chair just across from them, gives a bored yawn. "Well, it'll be hard to beat that," he sarcastically mumbles under his breath. "But I might just try."

"And now," the host says. "Our next guest, Mr. Milton Feltwaddle, will share with us an amazing find of his." He traipses up to Feltwaddle. "So, tell us, Mr. Feltwaddle, what is this fabulous discovery of yours?"

"Well," Feltwaddle replies with a smug smile. "What I bring to you today is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I just so happen to have in my possession two real live alien animals!"

The host looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure we can believe you, sir?"

"Why, what's the matter, sir?' Feltwaddle inquires. "Why are you so skeptical?"

"Well, it was only last week that someone claimed to have a unicorn to show us, and it turned out to only be a donkey with a toilet plunger stuck to its forehead." the host replies.

"Well, I can assure you, sir, that these aliens are very much real." Feltwaddle replies.

While this is happening, a very sad Zoltron and Quasar sit in a small cage backstage. Suddenly, they hear, "Hey, guys!" upon which they turn to see Squirt and Fluffy approaching them.

"Squirt?" replies an amazed Quasar. "But I thought that you didn't believe us!" The Chihuahua gives a hearty sigh. "I said a lotta things I shouldnta' back there; the truth is, you guys're my friends and I just wanna say that I'm sorry I was so mean to ya back there. You guys're really great an' we wanna help ya find yer perfect people again."

Zoltron and Quasar's faces light up. "Why, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to us!"

Squirt then turns to Fluffy. "Fluffy, do ya still have that hairpin?"

"Behind my left ear, why?" she inquires.

"May I please borrow it?" Squirt requests.

Fluffy then gives Squirt the hairpin, upon which he picks the cage's lock, and he and Fluffy then gently help their friends out. They then begin traipsing toward the back door; unfortunately, they haven't gotten too far before Catchum and Morton quickly confront them. "Thought you could get away, did'ja?" the dogcatcher sneers. "Well, we'll get the better of you, just see if we don't!"

Upon this, the dogs and cats quickly take to their heels. "Stop! Don't let them get away!" Morton cries as they quickly hurry after them. Spotting the door to the stage out of the corner of his eye, Squirt quickly motions, "Quick! This way!" upon which the dogs and cats quickly turn a sharp corner and disappear from sight. As Morton and Catchum draw closer, they accidentally crash into a tub of prank slime left over from a game show and end up covered in it. "Wiseguy flea farms.." Catchum grumbles.

The dogs and cats quickly dash past the stage and toward the front door. "Alley-Oop-A-Ree!" they cry.

As the host turns to Feltwaddle, he triumphantly announces, "And now...the aliens!" Upon these words, the slime-covered Catchum and Morton slowly amble onto the stage. "Where did those dogs and cats go?" Morton groans. The audience bursts into uproarious laughter; the host shoots a disdainful look at Feltwaddle. "Is this your idea of a joke, Mr. Feltwaddle?"

"Wh-whaa?" Feltwaddle looks all around him in perplexity, his gaze finally falling on the two ooze-covered figures. "Morton? Catchum?"

"I should have known," the host grumbles. "He was nothing but a scam artist. Probably even in league with the guy who brought in that so-called unicorn..." He then proceeds to leave.

"B-b-but sir, please! I can explain!" Feltwaddle begs of him. Unfortunately, the host doesn't hear him.


	7. Home At Last!

The Puppies and Kittens make their way toward the radio tower. "Well, looks like this is it," Zoltron notes. "Any minute now we'll be going home."

Hearing some strange thumpings from a nearby trash can, Honeyfluff curiously traipses over and opens the lid, revealing a small golden brown pup with tousled fur on top of her head. "Hey, close the lid, kid!" she snaps. "The dogcatchers might see me."

"Ooh, sowwy," the little kitten replies. "By the way, what's your name?'

"Phoebe," the pup replies. "What brings you to my neck of th' woods, kid?"

"Well, my fwiends and I are twying to help a dog and cat find their home." Honeyfluff replies. Phoebe suddenly gets a twinkle in her eyes. "Ahh, a home...I've always wished I had a home of my own."

"Me too," Honeyfluff says with a touch of sadness to her voice. She had been living on the streets until she had been brought to the pound and had so been wishing for a loving owner of her own. Her face suddenly brightens. "Say, maybe my fwiends can find homes for both of us!"

"They'd do that? For us?" Phoebe replies.

"Absowwutewy!" Honeyfluff replies confidently. "They're weally good at finding animals homes."

Phoebe's face lights up. "Well, whatta we got ta lose? I'm comin' with ya!"

As the puppy and kitten join the group, Zoltron and Quasar turn to their new friends. "We simply can't thank you enough for all the kindness you've shown us and all of the help you given us. We shall never forget you for what you've done."

Lucky smiles modestly. "Well, you're certainly quite welcome."

"By the way," Zoltron notes, as he and Quasar remove their deely-bob hats. "Before we leave, we would like to give you these as souvenirs." The dog and cat then hand the hats to their new friends. Lucky smiles. "Gee, thanks."

Just then, a car drives by in the distance. "It's them! It's our owners!" Zoltron cries happily. He and Quasar then turn to the group. "Goodbye, new friends. We wish you well."

"Goodbye, guys. We wish you well, too." Lucky notes. As the car screeches to a halt, the door opens and out comes...a normal looking human family, each wearing deely-bobs on their heads. "Zoltron! Quasar!" the son and daughter cry happily.

"Coop! Millie!" the dog and cat exclaim happily as they run up to their young owners, happily barking and meowing. Coop and Millie gently cuddle their little friends as the familiar glow of Puppy Power sparkles around them. "Looks like you guys lost your deely-bob hats." Coop remarks.

As the Puppies and Kittens look on happily at this touching scene, they suddenly hear, "Hello? Is anyone here?" and turn to see the Munsons walking by. As Honeyfluff looks at the deely-bob hats, she suddenly gets an idea. "Uhm, Mr. Lucky sir?" she inquires. "May Phoebe and I have those hats, pwease?"

"Absolutely, little one." Lucky replies as he gives the little puppy and kitten the hats, which they promptly put on their heads. They then hurry up to the Munsons, happily yipping, mewing, and wagging their tails. "Who's th-Oh my!" The Munsons give a delighted gasp at the sight of these little visitors. "Well, where did you come from, little ones?" Mr. Munson says cheerily, as he and his wife gently pick up the little pets. "You must be those alien pets we've heard so much about."

"Would you like to come home with us?" Mrs. Munson inquires. Phoebe and Honeyfluff happily bark and mew yes. "Ooh, how wonderful!" Mrs. Munson replies happily, as Puppy Power sparkles around the four of them. "Do you little sweeties like lawn gnomes?"

As the Munsons leave with their new pets, Coop and Millie's family hurries back into their car and close the door. "Two happy homes for four happy pets!" Cupcake says delightedly.

"And it just goes to show that it's important to always believe in yourself." Lucky notes.

As the family enters the car, the vehicle suddenly grows airplane-like wings and shoots off into the air; the Puppies and Kittens stare in amazement at this incredible sight. "Yeah," Squirt notes. "Especially if you're an alien!"

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Coop-Jessica DiCicco

Leonard McLeish-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmet Walsh

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Morton Feltwaddle/Quasar/People in Audience-Jeff Glen Bennett

Catchum/Napoleon/Mr. Munson-Frank Welker

Zoltron-French Stewart

Millie-E.G. Daily

Agatha McLeish-Betty White

Dot Henderson/Mrs. Munson/Honeyfluff-Grey DeLisle

Phoebe/People in Audience-Bryce-Hamilton Battenfield

Talk Show Host/People in Audience-Tom Kenny

People in Audience-Tabitha St. Germain, Wally Wigert, Tara Strong


End file.
